


Timing is Everything

by crazycat9449



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat9449/pseuds/crazycat9449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena can never seem to stay off the radar for long, but is it her or the Warehouse itself that can never let things go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Serrasangel for looking this over for me. You are a sweetie. May be part of a series if I can get my mind to cooperate.

Helena can never seem to stay off the radar for long, but is it her or the Warehouse itself that can never let things go? A question that H.G. askes herself, as she sits down at a back table in the small coffee shop. Taking a small sip of her tea, finding it too hot and not stepped enough, she puts it down and grabs a pen to jot a few notes in her journal. Anything to keep her hands and mind occupied. She knows the current artifact activity will bring them here, to this town she is currently calling home, soon, if it has not already. Adolf Anderson’s bow tie is making the impossible possible in this small town, at least as far as games are concerned. The local high school football team is 11-0, even after losing their star quarterback to injury in the first game of preseason.

Anderson. Catarunga would often talk about him. How brilliant he was. How he was the only person to beat Catarunga at chess, even when down his queen. The aroma of Assam and the din of conversation take her back as she recalls a fond memory of her mentor. 

“Miss Wells!” Catarunga exclaims with a twinkle in his eye as he points to the hourglass. “You are almost running out of time to make your move.” 

“Is that Adolf’s,” she teases her mentor, gesturing to his bow tie. “No one can be this good all of the time.” She appraises the board and her face crinkles in consternation.

“I did procure that ages ago for our collection of oddities, but no. I have no desire to become obsessed with the game. Obsessions are never a healthy thing. I am just blessed with a natural affinity for both chess and the fashions of the day”, he teases, winking at her again.

She looks down at the chessboard in front of them and sighs. She is down to just her two knights, a bishop and a few pawns. Catarunga has her in check. “And where exactly should I move to,” she chuckles.

“There are always…possibilities, Miss Wells. However, your difficulties often arise from not trusting your intuition and making the correct move in its proper time."  
“Timing is everything, my dear.”

The bell rings, announcing new visitors to the shop, bringing her out of her memories. She feels her pulse quicken and then her heart drops to the pit of her stomach. Of course, it would be the two of them. She couldn’t have been lucky enough for it to be Steve and Claudia, or even Artie. Helena knows they are here following the same lead she has been. Pete strikes up a conversation with barista while Myka scans the shop. Her green eyes sweep over the other occupants of the shop. Spotting nothing of note, her shoulders seem to slump, and Helena wonders briefly, if Myka, like herself, thought back to Tamalpais while she checked over this particular case file. Had she hoped to see Helena here? They had lost touch again after the Warehouse almost relocated, although Claudia has been keeping her informed from time to time: about artifacts, inventions, Pete and Myka. Myka and Pete. H.G. sighs. She doesn’t know why this vexes her so. Well, that thought is not entirely accurate, but giving voice to things sometimes makes them true, and that is something else that Helena cannot face head on right now. 

Who can blame Myka? H.G. has not made herself very accessible, and Pete, despite H.G.’s and his differences, could be a good match for Myka. Thinking back to all of the conversation that she and Myka had when she first was reinstated, Myka had never stated a desire for a "ordinary" life, nor had she mentioned wanting a family. Times change, as do people, for good and bad. A concept which H.G. is more than familiar. Helena will help with cases if she is asked, although she doubts she could ever be an agent again. She will not intrude on their cozy, little family. Had she missed her chance, perhaps? The saddest part of that might be she does not know for sure. There was something, but she couldn’t see beyond her own pain. 

Myka’s attention turns back to Pete. He is professional, but his hand rests briefly on Myka’s back, possessively while they discuss some new information that they have acquired. He makes what Helena believes is a joke, but she cannot hear them, and Myka smiles that rare, bright smile that Helena loves so. They leave the shop, and Helena to her solitude.

Helena knows where they are going, but for now, she just watches them leave. “It is for the best.” she thinks to herself quietly. Reflexively taking a sip of her tea, finding it is now cold and bitter, she scoffs as she places the tea back down. Putting pen to paper once more, she begins to ponder her next move, as her old mentor’s words resonant in her mind.

“Timing is everything”.


End file.
